Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:2C39:FBE:56A8:1A6D-20190601180132
Whiteout ran through the streets of Pantala, her head pounding. She barely paid attention to the people around her, knowing that every person that looked like her could turn on her at any moment. "Whitey!" Tau yelled, somewhere far behind her. "Slow down! I can't keep up!" "Are you alright, miss?" someone asked. Whiteout turned towards them and their eyes flickered white. She screamed and ran away. Stumbling into an alleyway, she gasped for breath. Her hands were shaking and covered in blood---her father's blood. Whiteout fell to her knees, shivering. A puddle was right in front of her, but it wasn't her reflection that stared back at her. It was her mother's face, almost the exact image of Darkstalker's. "I'm sorry, Mama," Whiteout sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." (Wasp POV) Wasp stalked the halls of her palace, her shoes echoing against the marble floor. She barely paid attention to the guards and servants in the halls, who scuttled out of her way as soon as they spotted her. She threw open the doors to the portrait hall, which had paintings of every queen past. The statue in the center of the room was the original Clearsight, who was inscribing something into a book. Her book. The one that Wasp knew full well was being guarded by her Librarian. She stopped in front of her mother's portrait, which was much larger and grander than the others. As she gazed at Cochineal's stern face, she started to laugh. "I'm not sorry, Mother," Wasp cackled. "I'm not sorry..." (Whiteout POV) "I should have seen it before," Whiteout whispered, touching the image of her mother's face. "I should have seen the monster inside Daddy and Darkstalker. I didn't know any of this was going to happen, I promise." She wiped tears out of her eyes. "I should have stayed there and helped you. I abandoned you." (Wasp POV) "You should have seen it before," Wasp chuckled, slashing the image of her mother's face. "You should have seen the monster inside of you and me. That way, you could've guessed this was going to happen." She sneered mockingly. "You shouldn't have given up your throne. You abandoned them." (Whiteout POV) "Everything that happened is my fault. I'm the one to blame..." (Wasp POV) "Everything that happened is your fault. You're the one to blame..." (Whiteout POV) "If I'd paid attention to the visions I was having, if I'd told you, things would be all right..." (Wasp POV) "If you'd taken advantage over the book of visions, if you'd told them the perfect lie, things would be different..." (Whiteout POV) "I'm sorry that I'm different. I'm sorry I'm like this." Bipolar. She'd heard the word years ago, after one of her first fits. But it had never really settled in until now. (Wasp POV) "I'm not sorry I'm different. I'm not sorry I'm like this." Psychopath. She'd heard the word years ago, after she'd almost killed that man. But it had never really settled in until now. (Intertwined POV) "I still remember the song you'd sing to me," the two of them whispered in perfect sync---without even realizing. "The one about the world's end." Their voices---one shaky, one strong---echoed in their surroundings. "Darkness comes as the sun falls down / Dry your tears and take a look around / Catching the ashes as they fall / It's too late, you could've saved us all..." Whiteout lowered her head and cried. Wasp threw her head back and laughed. Something was wrong with both of their minds. They both had blood staining their hands. One was ashamed. The other was proud. They were linked by nothing but a name. Clearsight. ------------------ I've been waiting for this chapter for SO. LONG. It gave me chills, but it was so fun to write. Also, I've started to brainstorm some of the present-day part of this story, and that's been fun. It will have ships, and I'm absolutely fine if you don't ship the ones I include. It's your opinion, and you deserve to have it (unless you're acting homophobic, which is not ok). The present-day one will also be chock-full of fandom references, which I'm a big sucker for. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be sure to post the next one as soon as possible! (And WOW the new look for the wiki is amazing...) ---Starry the NightWing